The Puget Sound Blood Center, a National Research and Demonstration Center of the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute, integrates the service functions of a community blood program with the Research, Demonstration and Education components of a National Center. Basic research is concentrated in the areas of immunogenetics, coagulant proteins and cellular kinetics; clinical research is concerned with tissue compatibility, immunodeficiency states, and the transfusion of major platelets and granulocytes. Major Demonstration projects 1) illustrate the provision of albumin from volunteer donors, 2) establish Measures of Effectiveness and Efficiency for National use, 3) outline the development of a statewide Hemophilia Care Program, and 4) present a comprehensive education program for laboratory technicians. Education of the community, technicians, medical students and physicians is an important Center activity. The Training Environmet allows physicians to prepare for the assumption of responsibilities as medical directors of regional blood programs.